The obstruction of any of numerous lumens in the human body is a common ailment requiring a variety of medical surgical treatments to correct the condition. For example, obstructions in the fallopian tubes of a female's reproductive system or in the bile duct of the gastrointestinal system are but two of such conditions. A major cause of infertility in woman is distal fallopian tube disease in which the inner surface or the outside of the fallopian tube develops lesions which partially or completely obstruct the lumen through the fallopian tube. A typical treatment for fallopian tube obstruction involves a surgical procedure either through a laparoscope or a more extensive laparotomy in order to excise the lesions. The procedure involves accessing the distal end of the fallopian tube and inserting a forceps in the distal end of the tube. The forceps then is expanded and, in the expanded condition, is withdrawn through the tube. The procedure is repeated a number of times with the forceps being rotated each time to a slightly different angular position in an effort to define a uniform widened opening. The procedure requires a high degree of care and is time consuming. Often it results in bleeding and the development of scar tissue. Nothwithstanding the difficulties in the procedure, it has been widely practiced for many years. It is among the general objects of the invention to provide a novel catheter and new and improved techniques for treating an obstructed lumen, such as, for example only, a fallopian tube, bile duct or the like.
Also among the difficulties encountered in connection with fallopian tube disorders is the treatment of hydrosalpinx, a condition in which the distal end of the fallopian tube becomes completely obstructed and the fallopian tube fills with fluid. In the treatment of hydrosalpinx, it is necessary to surgically reconstruct the opening at the distal end, by surgically forming several longitudinal slits in the distal end of the fallopian tube and then everting the flaps defined between the slits to redefine a distal fallopian opening. Such a procedure typically has required one or more assistants for the physician in order to hold the portions of the fallopian tube while the incisions are made and the everting procedure is performed. The procedure is difficult in that it requires delicate cooperation between the physician and his assistants. The procedure typically has presented considerable risk of trauma to the fallopian tube. It is among the objects of the invention to provide an improved technique in which a balloon catheter is used to engage and stabilize the fallopian tube while the distal end of the fallopian tube is cut and everted. Additionally, it is also among the general objects of the invention to provide a technique for using a balloon catheter to securely engage the fallopian tube to permit tubal manipulation to expose and facilitate treatment of portions of the fallopian tube.